


Fall

by hanseungyunx



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kai - Freeform, More angst, One Shot, do leave what you think the ending was, enjoy, i wrote this so randomly i, interpret your own ending, jongin - Freeform, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanseungyunx/pseuds/hanseungyunx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what do you think? Do tell me what you think was the ending, I don't really want to spoil your perception of the story with my intended ending. Hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>ps, i did not read this twice, so apologies for the errors.</p></blockquote>





	Fall

_ Finally _ , she whispered to herself as she finds herself facing the grand stage before her. The screams got louder when the lights dimmed and the sound that blasted through the speakers could deafen anyone near it. Nothing felt more magical than hearing the voices of the people she loved. The only thing separating her from the magical moment to reality was the excessively loud thumping of the bass, almost playing to the sound of her heartbeat.  

  
_ Soon _ , it was his turn. And when it was, she watched his movements like she depended on each stroke to breathe. Once again, tears flooded her eyes as he watched him dance. _ Yes, once again. _ Even through the mere screen, his dance had impacted her some way. Now that she was facing him, it was overwhelming, and she could feel it in her system.

 

With every move that made his body lighter, it made hers heavier. Soon, she feels her heart taking a weight of something so heavy. So heavy, her limbs weakened and her nerves gave up on her, so much she falls to the floor, and she remembers the last thing she heard before darkness hit. 

 

_ The early sunlight melts down; the brightness that resembles you falls down.  _

 

The next time she wakes up, her world was dark; almost too literally. The moments before she fell replayed like it was deja vu. Her world now, was literally just that. Besides the waltz-like moves she could see him doing, everything else was dark.

 

“I’m sorry baby,” she heard someone’s voice, all too familiar, waking her up for what felt like years since she last fainted. “Until we find a donor, I’ll make you see.”

 

“Who’s that?” she asked.

 

His voice and her mind replying almost too synchronized, “Jongin, I’m your Jongin. You might forget me tomorrow, but I never will.” 

 

_ My eyes that were once lost, finally cry, cry, cry. _

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Do tell me what you think was the ending, I don't really want to spoil your perception of the story with my intended ending. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ps, i did not read this twice, so apologies for the errors.


End file.
